


Cosplay isn't Uncool, Soul.

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Cosplay, Cosplayers, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, LMAO, Lord Death being hot, M/M, Sex, Tango, dance-off, dtk being a meme, fuck idk, is this enough, rapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul and Maka go to Katsucon to cosplay the famous weapon and meister pair. They meet wild and crazy new people and old friends. (Cosplay AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katsucon fun!

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this as a joke but it came out kinda good and kinda gay. So yeah you have been warned. The Liz and Tsubaki thing kinda came out of nowhere oops. So don't expect too much this is mainly Soma (by that i mean they have sex). Peace out.  
> Co written with twitter user @jadeharley_

It was the start of a glorious day, Maka thought. Today was the first day of Katsucon and she and her boyfriend will be cosplaying for the first time together. She and Soul would be cosplaying the famous Meister and Weapon from this anime Soul didn’t give a shit about. Actually Soul didn’t give a shit about all of this. He thought it was uncool to dress up like your favorite character and act like a fool! The only reason he was going along with this was so Maka wouldn’t be angry. An angry Maka meant a dead Soul. Being Maka-chopped was not fun at all.

It was a long drive to Maryland but they finally arrived at the convention center Katsucon was held. They first stopped by the hotel to drop off their bags and freshen up before getting their badges. Soul drove into the front of the hotel they would be staying at and started to take their luggage out of their trunk and handed it over to the bellhops. Soul went over to talk to the manager. The manager was hot and his name was Lord Death. What a strange nickname Soul thought but then again his name was Soul and he was pretty strange looking with his teeth, hair and eyes. He actually understood why Maka wanted him to cosplay this character because the resemblance was almost identical. Strange indeed.

“Wassssupppp” Lord Death greeted him.

“Um, Hello?” Soul said sounding confused to why he greeted him that way.

“So are you here to check in?” 

“Uh yeah, It’s under the name Soul Evans.”

“Oh my! You couldn’t be an Evans? As in the famous musicians.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Just tell me if our room is ready ” he snarled at him.

“Oh yes yes it is ready here is the key” Lord Death hands him a pair of cards and Soul goes walks away to the other side of the lobby where Maka was standing talking to a stranger. Soul saw that the stranger made Maka giggle and that made his blood boil. He didn’t like other guys talking to Maka. He made them all get scared of him by his appearance but as he reached closer to where Maka was he noticed that this guy looked like an emo nerd. 

First off, he was pale so very pale he could be a ghost. That can’t be healthy but maybe it was make-up. That would explain the golden eyes that seems to glow on his face. His hair was bleached in a strange way. There were 3 white stripes on the left side of his head but not the right. What the fuck is this guy trying to do? Make a statement? 

“Hey Soul!” Maka chirped at him in her sing song voice. “Look I’d like you to meet Death the Kid, he’s the manager’s son and a fellow cosplayer!” 

“Its nice to meet you Soul. You may call me Kid for short.” Kid smiles and offers him handshake.

What’s with the names around here he thought and takes Kid’s handshake.

“Well I’ll head off now see you guys later!” Kid said and started walking away towards the front desk.

“Hey um … let’s go upstairs and get settled before we get our badges.” Maka said dragging Soul towards the elevator. 

As they enter their room for the first time Maka’s eyes seem to sparkle upon seeing how big and beautiful it was.

“Wow Soul! It’s amazing! Are you sure it’s okay that your brother is paying for all of this?” she asked him.

“My dear Maka, I already told you he owes me a favor and this was it. So it’s cool okay. Just relax and enjoy.” he smirked at her. 

The room they booked was gorgeous, it had a glorious view of the Harbor. There was one big bed with a bunch of fluffy pillows that looks like it would feel absolutely amazing to just dive right into after they got this whole thing over with. Soul tips the bellhop as he leaves and puts their bags next to the couch.

“I’m going to go take a shower” Maka said as she headed towards the bathroom with Soul trailing behind.

“Can I join y-” she slams the door in his face. “Guess not.” he chuckles.

So instead he goes to the couch to take a long well deserved nap.

Soul is woken up by a light shake from Maka. “Oh come on Soul, wake up! We need to get into cosplay!” 

Soul slowly opens his eyes to see bright green ones up close. 

“Okay, okay I’m awake.” Soul sighed.

Maka hands him a black and yellow jacket, shoes that matched the jacket, red jeans and a headband with a button on it.

“Aren’t you gonna help me get dressed?” he gave her a shit eating smirk that sent shivers down her spine.

“MAKA-CHOP” she yelled as she pulled a book from out of nowhere and slammed it on his head.

“OW WHAT THE HELL MAKA. I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER THIS!!” he screamed as he rubbed his now throbbing head. 

“Just get dressed, idiot.” Maka rolls her eyes. “I’ll be in the bathroom getting ready if you really need me.”

When Maka finally gets out of the bathroom she wearing a school girls outfit that has a plaid mini skirt, a white shirt, a yellow sweater vest, and a green tie. Along with that she is wearing a long black trench coat and badass combat boots. With pigtails as her signature hairstyle.

“Alright I think we’re ready to ...” Maka was interrupted by Soul giving her a long whistle and staring at her like she was his next meal (which she probably was).

“I like that skirt. Shows off those legs of yours. You know … maybe we shouldn’t go. We can just stay here and we can -”

“Maka-CHOP!!” Another book to the noggin. Maka’s face was flushed red but she was still heading out the door. “Come on let’s go get our badges before the line gets obnoxiously long.”

“Yes my master.” he sarcastically said.

“Oh hush you.”

…….

They both head down to the convention center to the registration line. They were glad to see that the line wasn’t that bad. They started walking towards the end of the line and saw that Black*Star and Tsubaki were there. 

“BLACK*STAR!!” Soul calls out to the blue haired idiot and started jogging dramatically towards him.

Black*star turns around from his name being called and yells back “SOUL!!” He also starts running to his best bud.

Out of nowhere the emo guy Soul met earlier rolls in on a skateboard with “They see me rollin’ They hatin’” playing in the background and crashes into the both of them.

“WHAT THE HELL!! WHO ARE YOU TO RUIN A GOD’S ENTRANCE!!” Black*Star yells at Death the Kid.

“Ahhh, sorry! I didn’t see you guys there. I was too distracted by the beautiful symmetry in here.” 

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING YOU RUINED THE MOMENT. HOW DO YOU EVEN GET DISTRACTED BY SYMMETRY? I MEAN YOU'RE NOT SYMMETRICAL WITH THOSE STRIPES IN YOUR HAIR!” 

Death the Kid starts to break down crying about how he’s unsymmetrical trash. 

Tsubaki runs over and tells Black*Star to apologize to him.

“HAHA ME APOLOGIZE TO SOMEONE AS LITTLE AS HIM. NEVER!!”

Before Tsubaki can scold him for his actions two young women show up.

“Oh my.. I’m sorry about him guys. He has OCD and it looks like he’s lost it.” The taller women of the two said. She was wearing identical outfits to what seemed her sister but she had longer hair and darker blue eyes. “My name is Liz and this is my sister Patty. We’re here with him.”

“Come on Patty let’s go get him.” she says to her sister.

“Sure thing sissy!!”

After they manage to calm down Kid by some kind words and when that didn’t work they used Patty’s threatening tactic. 

“Alright, sorry for troubling you guys. You should come to the cosplay party we’re having to make up for this fiasco.” Liz said to Maka and Tsubaki while Soul and Black*Star were making up from lost time. 

They both nodded. “We’ll be happy to be there!” Liz gave them the deets about the party and they made sure they wouldn’t forget.

“Alright then see you guys there.” and with that Liz and Patty dragged Kid off into the convention center leaving just them four. 

With the mishap taken care of they went back to the end of the line which has gotten longer.

“DAMN IT we lost our spot in line.” Black*Star shouted.

“and whose fault was that?” Maka glared at him.

“Watch it pigtails. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT I AM -”

Tsubaki cuts him off and drags him to the end of the registration line. Soul and Maka follow them quietly.

Once they finally got their badges and entered the convention center they immediately started walking around to find cosplayers to take pictures with. They stumbled upon some Fullmetal Alchemist cosplayers cosplaying as the Elric Brothers, and Soul tried to refrain from squealing at the sight.

He won’t admit this to anyone not even Maka that Fullmetal Alchemist was and still is his favorite anime. Yes, Soul Evans, the cool guy is a nerd. Maka was talking to the cosplayers asking them if they could get their pictures taken with them and when they agreed Soul kept his bored expression but on the inside he was squealing like a fangirl. 

After a while of picture taking and having their pictures taken they start heading to the dealers room. On their way to the dealers room though they come across this Levi cosplayer who they wanted to take a picture with. He agreed to a quick selfie and asked if they’ve seen a young girl in cosplay as Sinon from Sword Art Online. 

“Uh no. We haven’t.” Maka replied.

The Levi cosplayer runs off to who knows where. Both Maka and Soul shrug in unison.

“You know Maka … I’m getting kinda hungry uh is there somewhere we can eat?” he asks hoping she listens to him this once.

She couldn’t resist his red puppy eyes and she cursed herself for that. But she was a little bit hungry herself.

“Well I guess we can take a break and find a place to eat…” she said.

“Oh thank death. I love you. You're the best.” he bends down and kisses her cheek and at the same time his stomach rumbles. 

When they find a place to eat they come across a girl in Sinon cosplay the Levi cosplayer described. 

Maka approached the girl tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

“Oh hi!” the girl said happily.

“Um… I think a Levi cosplayer was looking for you.” 

“Ah fuck, I told him not to wander off without me.” the girl sighed. “Do you know where he went?”

“He was walking away from the dealers room when we ran into him.”

“Ok thanks.” the girl replies and runs to find her boyfriend.

“Hey Maka! I’ll get us some food and saved us seats!” Soul calls her over.

After a while he returned with 2 enormous burgers, lots of fries and two milkshakes.

“So Soul you having fun?” she asked him as she eyed her food.

“Hell yeah I am. I mean look at all this food.” he starts to shamelessly drool.

“That’s not what I meant.” she sighed. 

“Look. Maka I will always have fun doing anything as long as it’s with you. You make everything better.” 

Maka blushes at the comment. They have been dating since their sophomore year in high school and she still can’t get used to these kinds of comments he says to her. Heck, they are 21 years old, live together and she still blushes at the sight of him coming out of the shower dripping wet and just in a towel. She’s so grateful to have him. He’s been there in her worst times but also her best times. This is one of her best times and she’s glad she’s sharing it with him.

“Hey Maka! You gonna eat or what?” Soul asks interrupting her thoughts.

“Uh, yeah” she smiles before she tries to stuff the whole burger in her mouth.

“Wow you look hungrier than me.” he chuckles at her but he starts to stare at her fries and obviously she notices.

“Huh? You want some?” she asks mockingly after she finishes her burger.

“What? No. It’s not cool for guys to take girl’s food” he states.

She rolls her eyes at that and grabs one of her fries and shoves it in his mouth. Not so romantic but whatever.

“Damn it Maka. I said I didn’t-” but she cuts him off again by shoving most of her fries in his mouth and causing her to giggle as he struggles to swallow them down.

Once he has swallowed the fries she stuffed into his mouth. “I’m going to -” before he can finish his threat she grabs the front of his jacket and brings him down to kiss. He takes advantage of this to bring her closer to him and deepen the kiss. He traces his tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance which she happily gives. Then people start to notice and whoop at them so they are forced apart from that heated kiss. They were kinda embarrassed that everyone around saw them. Soul glared at them and it didn’t really scare them since they probably thought his eyes were just part of the cosplay.

“Um where do you want to go now?“ shes asks him with a huge blush on her face still.

“Hmm… Isn’t there a game room? ” Soul asks.

“Yeah, that sounds fun! We should totally go there!” Maka replies excitedly. 

Maka grabs Souls arm and pulls him in the direction of the game room. Once they got there Maka’s eyes were wide from seeing all the game machines. Her eyes landed on one machine specifically though. Dance Dance Revolution. She had always wanted to face Soul in it but they never had the chance to until now.

“Soul. Dance Dance Revolution. Me and you. No backing out.” she said in a demanding tone that actually kind of turned him on a bit. 

“You're on, bookworm.“ he said with a smug look.

They head over to the DDR machine and waited patiently until it was their turn. When it was time for them to dance they picked the song Resonance because it fit with their cosplay and was a good song to dance to. The crowd around them cheered them on. Soul was winning at first with a score 300 ahead of her but in the end Maka pulled through and won. Both were panting and sweating.

“Haha I win! Not bad for a bookworm eh?” Maka yelled victoriously.

“Nah I let you win.”

“Oh sure you did.” she teased and stuck her tongue out at him.

Maka checked her watch to see what time it was. “Oh hey it looks like it’s time for that party Liz and Patty invited us to.”

“Ohh right… I guess its time to head back to the hotel.” Soul said.

The walk to the hotel was quiet. Soul put an arm around Maka pulling her close to him. Maka snuggled right into his warmth and laid her head onto his shoulder. This is so cliche but I don’t give a fuck, Maka thought. 

In no time they made it back to the hotel where the party was located and where they were staying for the night. 

As they walk into the lobby they could hear music coming from the ballroom. It was a mixture of rap and pop and u can hear Kid yell at Lord Death.

“Father do I really have to go up there and rap?”

“Come on my boy. Do it for your old man.” he encouraged his son with a goofy but somehow hot smile.

“Oh alright, fine I’ll do it.”

Soul and Maka looked at each other. This is something they didn’t want to miss and so they raced into the ballroom.

Right as they got into the ballroom they see Kid on the stage with some beats in the background.

“Death The Kid, you know how it is  
Hate to dismiss any mistake  
If it ain't right then you must be kiddin'  
Joke's mislead because you're now slippin'

Oblique mind, then I give a fix  
Simply blast it, it ain't a trick  
Just one click, then the second click  
Rest is, oh my goodness, you're history

It ain't a mystery to entry, just that I'm not so intrigued  
Don't get it wrong son, I'm a sweet treat  
Bang bang bang bang, have a nice dream

If it ain't proper, it's incomplete  
Making me shiver because you're lacking heat  
Stop taking chances, it's real steep  
I now watch when you sleep, 'cause my *guns* creep”

Everyone stared in awe. The crowd went wild, cheering for an encore and chanted his name. 

“Hey Soul. Maybe you should go up there?” Maka innocently asked 

“What and rap like him. Are you insane there’s no way I can do that.”

“No silly I meant why don’t you go play a song on that piano on stage!”

“No.”

“But -”

“NO. I said I would never play again okay!”

“Soul -”

And with that he went off to the bathroom.

Maka was left standing there awkwardly alone until she saw Kid and walked over. 

“Hey Kid, your rap was amazing! This party is really cool.”

“Thank you! I am pleased with how my father had the ballroom decorated symmetrically!” he said making a cute face. “Hey where’s Soul?” he asked.

“Oh um he had to use the bathroom.” she said lamely.

“OH MY GOD. WHO IS THAT SWINGING FROM THE CHANDELIER?” Some random guy screamed.

Everyone looks to the chandelier to see no one other than Black*Star swinging back and forth while yelling something about surpassing god. At that exact moment the Dj thought it would be funny to play Chandelier by Sia. 

“GET THAT IDIOT OFF THE CHANDELIER. HE’S RUINING THE PERFECT SYMMETRY. WHO EVEN INVITED HIM!??”

Liz looks guilty away. “Oh great. I’m going to kill that fucker ” 

“BLACK*STAR” Tsubaki calls out from the back of the room. “Get down from there!”

“WHAT? I CAN’T HEAR YOU TSUBAKI. LET ME GET DOWN FROM HERE.” 

He jumps off the chandelier and lands on poor Kid.

“GET OFF ME YOU ASYMMETRICAL PIECE OF GARBAGE!!” Kid screams as he pushes Black*Star off him.

“YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT YOUR FACE HAS HAD THE PLEASURE TO MEET THIS FINE GODLY ASS!” he yelled back at him. 

As they yell at each other for another 5 minutes Soul finally comes out of the bathroom to see what the commotion was all about.

“Did he just -”

“He sure did just swing from that chandelier and jump off landing his ass on Kid’s face.” Maka said.

“Hey Maka!” Tsubaki calls. “Liz, Patty and I are going to the bar to get some drinks. Why don’t you join us?”

“Uhhh. I’m not sure. I mean I’m here with Soul and all. I don’t think I can just-”

“Hey hey hey. He can hang out with the guys for a little while. I’m sure he won’t mind if you’re sharing drinks with us for a few hours. Besides after, you have him all to yourself.” Liz says with a huge smirk. 

Liz and Patty started to drag Maka away with Tsubaki following behind leaving Soul, Kid and Black*Star alone.

“So guys…” Soul said trying to start some kind of conversation.

“Hey why don’t I introduce you to the DJ.” Kid asked.

“Uh sure I guess. I’m not really outgoing at parties especially without Maka so.. “ Soul said cringing at how uncool it sounded.

“DON’T WORRY YOU GOT A GOD TO SHOW YOU A GOOD TIME! YAHOOO!! LET’S GO SEE THE DJ!!” he shouted again. They headed off to the DJ.

Over at the bar Liz had ordered everyone drinks and Maka was hesitant to drink it

“Come on Maka. Don’t tell me you haven’t ever tasted alcohol?”

“What? Of course I have..it’s just I’m kinda out of hand when I get drunk so..” she quickly replied.

“Oh live a little! We won’t let you drink so much okay?”

“YEAH!! We’ll take real good care of you Maka!” Patty said trying to sound innocent but there was a hint of mischief in her voice that didn’t settle right with Maka.

“Okay then..”

“Here drink this!” Patty hands her a drink that is green and black at the bottom.

“Um what is this?” she eyes the drink in her hand suspiciously.

“Oh just drink it, its good.” Patty replies and chuckles evilly to herself. 

“Okay…” Maka eyeballs the drink for a whole minute before taking a sip. She’s surprised to see that it was really sweet but sour at the same time.

“So Tsubaki what will you have?” Liz asked.

“Ah just give me a good shot of tequila.” she smiled. 

This girl must of have the face of an angel but be a riot on the inside, Liz thought.

“Hey Bartender! Get me another glass of this.” Maka demanded.

The Bartender was tall and skinny. They had pink hair and was cute. They seemed to be timid looking as they stuttered a Coming up.

“Hey… you’re cute.” she tells them.

“Ohh- Umm Thank you.” their face is bright red from the compliment.

“I’m Maka! What’s your name?” she asked.

“Oh, um, Cr-rona.” they respond.

“Crona huh? thats a nice name.” Maka smiled.

“H-heres your sex with an alligator.” Crona says as they slide the drink into her hand

“Wow thats a weird name for this drink.” Maka giggled.

Losing track of time an hour passes and Maka has probably had about five drinks and her vision is already becoming blurry. Liz and Tsubaki were also getting tipsy but Patty seemed fine. She can really hold her drinks because damn she’s had more than them and still looks her bubbly self. The bartender Crona is getting a little worried about Maka and her friends. They don’t seem to care how much they drink anymore. 

“Hey guys, we should go dance our asses off!” Liz suggested while slurring.

“Yeah let’s fucking DO THIS!” Tsubaki shouted. 

They head towards the dance floor and started dancing like they had no care in the world.

While the girls were having their drinks and fun the guys went to go see the DJ and quote Black*Star “HAVE THE TIME OF OUR FUCKING LIVES!” 

When they got there they saw that the DJ was one of their old high school friends Kilik.

“Hey Kilik! You’re a DJ now?” asked Soul.

“Yeah dude! This job is really good and pays well too.” he said.

Soul and Kilik were left catching up with what each others been doing since leaving college and passionately talking about music while Death the Kid and Black*Star went off to get drinks.

“Hey I bet I can beat you at a drink game.” Black*Star challenged.

“Yeah right. I have a high alcohol tolerance if you haven’t heard. You are on.” he said.

…..

“So you and Maka are still together? Holy shit, you my friend are one lucky man. My only regret was that I never asked her out when I could.” Kilik confessed.

“Oh right you had a crush on her too.” Soul trailed off. 

“It’s okay. I’m over it now so no need to be your jealous self.” he laughed and Soul joined in as well. 

“Hey … where did Black*Star and Kid go off too?” Soul asked suspiciously 

“Uh didn’t they say something about getting drinks?” Kilik replied.

They both look around to find the two dorks and see them surrounded by a crowd of people cheering, some chanting ‘chug’ repeatedly. Soul and Kilik walked over to them and see that they’ve had about 12 drinks each. 

As Black*Star tried to grab yet another drink he slurred “aRE yOU rEADY tO kISS mY gODLY aSS aGAIN.”

“OH HELL NO.” He shifts over Black*Star and takes his drink sitting on his lap in the process. 

“hEY tHIS iS cHEATING gET oFF.” Black*Star gropes kids ass making him jump off and fall to the ground. “gay” everyone around whispers.

Kilik helps Kid get up while Soul takes care of Black*Star. They both take them away from the crowd to the bathroom. They splash cold water on both of their faces.

“wAIT I ONLY HAD 13 DRINKS 13 IS NOT A SYMMETRICAL NUMBER I NEED TO HAVE A FEW MORE LIKE 16 THAtS A GOOD NUMBER TWO 8s” he wailed.

“Look I ain’t gonna stop you from drinking yourself stupid just try not to attract a crowd because I’m pretty sure someone took your jacket.” Kilik said look at Kid.

“WHAT OH MY DEATH HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!! I NEED TO FIND IT.” but before he could try and leave Black*Star who has been suspiciously quiet the whole time starts laughing.

“Where. Is. My. Jacket.” Kid spits out.

“I KNOW WHO TOOK IT HA HAHA!.” he whoops.

“Black*Star tell me who took it this instant or else.” his golden eyes seemed to grow dangerously. He was not fucking around. 

“Uhhh… I dunno know it was some girl with short curly hair once she got it she ran away laughing.” 

“Help me find her!” he pleaded.

“WHAT! Why me ?” he asked confused.

“Because you know what she looks like and this is your fault.” he said

“FIIIIINE.” Black*Star whined.

They left Kilik and Soul alone again.

“Idiots…”

“Yeah… so do you want to go get drinks?”

“Sure why not. As long as we don’t embarrass ourselves like those two.”

“Nah man. Come on it will be fun!” Kilik said.

“Hm it’s been a while since I’ve seen Maka actually. Maybe I should go look for her…”

“Sure but let’s get some drinks first then we can look for her. Sound good?”

“Yeah I guess.”

They head towards the bar to get a couple of strong drinks and talk about life.

After a while Soul decided to go find Maka. Looking around he sees her on the dance floor grinding Tsubaki and then shifting to start twerking with Liz. Soul felt a nosebleed coming on but continued to walk towards them.

“MAKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!”

“OH SOUL!” Maka called and manages runs to him. “You need to try this drink I had” She grinned playfully.

“Uhhh ok.”

Back at the bar the bartender Crona sees two young guys looking around for something important. They approach them hesitantly.

“Uhh.. d-do you guys need anything?” Crona stuttered.

“Yes, have you seen a girl about this tall with short black curly hair and uhh Black*Star what was she wearing?”

“Uh I’m pretty sure she was wearing a black hoodie and white pants.” he recalled.

“Oh um I-I actually did see someone like that. They-y went that way.” they pointed. 

“Thanks!” said Kid as he grabs Black*Star’s arm and takes him to the way Crona was pointing at.

The search for the girl was like a wild goose chase. It was like that scene in scooby doo where they kept running into doors. Eventually they gave up trying to find her. Kid was saddened by the loss of his favorite jacket. 

Black*Star notices and tries to cheer him by pushing him towards the dance floor and challenging him to a dance off. 

After a few kickass dance moves a slow song comes on and both drunk end up doing the tango together. Little did they notice that they were being followed this entire time and it was the reason why they couldn’t find the girl.

Patty and the girl couldn’t stop snickering at the sight of those two. They both took out their phones and started to record for blackmail later on.

  



	2. Things get wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah just sex and lots of cute awkard moments. Also a very giggly Patty.

Maka had gotten Soul really drunk and they both started touching each other. 

“S-soul we should go back to the hotel room.” Maka groaned.

“Alright alright alri-” he said right as he was being pulled to the elevator.

They push the button to call for the elevator and once it got there no one was on just their luck.

Maka smirked and pushed him into the elevator while kissing him.Maka was aggressive and pushed him against the wall. Maka trailed the kisses down his jawline and started sucking on his neck. The elevator stopped but it wasn’t on their floor. They looked at the opening door to see a cosplayer making out with another cosplayer. They seemed familiar thought Maka but then Soul pressed the close button but the pair didn’t seem to notice. 

“Let’s continue” he smirked against her lips.

They continue the makeout session until they got to their floor and tried to find their way to the room. When they get finally get to the room Maka almost tore Soul’s jacket off him and tossed it aside without a glance. But she didn’t stop there. She basically ripped of his shirt and tossed in the growing pile of clothes. All Soul could do was watch her straddle him onto the bed and groan when he felt their hips grind together in desperate attempts at friction. 

“Maka this trenchcoat needs to come off” he hissed in her ear.

She didn’t need to be told twice. She slowly and teasingly started to take off her trench coat while Soul took off his jeans and started unbuttoning her shirt but was fumbling. He was thinking about just tearing it apart at this point. Soul was getting frustrated so he flipped over now so he was on top. He tore through Maka’s clothes although he knew he was gonna be beaten in the morning for doing so. He didn’t care at this point he needed Maka. 

As he saw her flushed and biting her lip in a cute but yet seductive way he felt the bulge in his pants get tighter. 

All that was left was her bra, it was a black lacy bra with pink polka dots. Soul was fumbling with trying to get it off as well. Maka had to take over and take it off for him. He practically drooled at the sight of her breasts. He kissed her and trailed it down to her left breast. He sucked on it while massaging the other. He switched off every once in a while. Soul pauses for a moment and Maka takes this moment to take his boxers off letting his erection loose. She grabs his dick.

She slowly pumped his shaft, Soul’s breath hitched and involuntarily bucked his hips into her hand. Maka smirked a little while massaging his cock and hearing the soft moans come out of his mouth. He couldn’t take much more of this he wanted to be inside her. 

“Maka….” he whined as he started to tug at her panties and rubbed her wet nub. He stuck a finger into her slowly pumping it and adding another digit in the process. 

Now it was her turn to moan as Soul start to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. Soul replaces his fingers with his mouth. He grabbed her ass and kissed her inner thigh starting to nibble towards her entrance, this made Maka whimper a little. He uses his tongue to lick her clit in a slow circular motion then it slipped into her chasm. Maka moaned at the feeling of his tongue thrusting into her. 

“S-soul. I need you now.” Maka pleaded. Soul ripped open the condom package and rolled the rubber onto his erection.

Soul kissed her soft lips and positioned himself at her entrance looking at Maka to make sure she was okay with it. He slides his hard dick into her and waits for her to adjust. Once she was ready she gave Soul the signal to start moving. He moved at a slow pace but moved to a nice pace afterwards. Once Soul found her gspot he hit it a couple of times.  
“Soul I’m close.” Maka said breathless. 

“I am too.” Soul’s breath hitched. 

They both cum in unison rolling out their orgasm. Soul then just started to lazily kiss Maka on the neck and snuggle with her close until they both fell asleep. 

……. 

 

In the Morning, Patty could not stop giggling at her phone and after Liz managed to get some meds for her hangover she asked her sister what was going on.

“Hey um Patty, what do you keep laughing at? Is it something to do with Kid?” Patty nodded at her but soon went back to her phone giggling yet again.

“Ah shit… I was supposed to watch Kid and make sure he didn’t get into trouble but I kinda got distracted with Tsubaki...” she said frustrated and blushing at little remembering what they did. She may have been drunk as hell but she would no way forget that. She was actually still sleeping in her room peacefully and unaware no one has heard from her friend Black*Star since last night. Ah yes friend, Tsubaki had told Liz that while they did date in highschool they broke up because they saw each other more as good friends and Liz was happy to hear this so she would not also feel guilty about making Tsubaki cheat on her not boyfriend. 

But Liz has bigger problems to deal with like for example where the fuck is Kid? Is this how she repays him for treating her and her sister with kindness after trying to mug him, taking them in his family by losing him at a party because she was getting some while he was probably getting punched. 

“Hey Sissy!” Patty shouted at Liz because she was lost in her thoughts.

“What?”

“You don’t have to worry about Kiddo. He is very fine.” she smirked.

“You know where he is..?”

“Mhmmm. He’s in a different room with.. ” then Patty continued giggling.

“PATTY!! With who?!!” Liz asked concerned. Who could he have ended up in bed with that it would be so hilarious to her sister.

“KIDDO BANGED BLACK*STAR!!” Then she just started laughing.

Oh, Liz thought.

“YEAH SIS. LOOK I HAVE EVIDENCE!!” Patty yelled excitedly as she jumped and handed her phone to Liz so she could see it.

What she saw on Patty’s phone was absolutely shocking. First there was a picture of Kid and Black*Star doing some weird ass dances moves. Then there was a picture of Black*Star falling off the chandelier and landing on Kid. Another picture of what it seemed to be Kid sitting on Black*Star’s lap. More pictures of them having a “dance-off”. But here’s where it started to get interesting, they seemed to be (pressed together?) doing the tango? Kid can do the tango?, Liz thought to herself as she kept scrolling through the pictures. Then this picture takes all the awards here was Death the Kid grinding against Black*Star. Oh no wait another picture of Death the Kid making out with Black*Star.

“Well… at least he had fun it seems..” Liz said.

“YEAH I EVEN GOT A PICTURE OF YOU WITH TSUBAKI!!” Patty cheered. 

“WHAT WHERE!!??” Liz scrolled frantically through the phone until she saw a picture of herself touching Tsubaki's ass. She had no clue where that picture came from. She didn't even remember when Patty was around to take that picture. Liz almost fainted right there when she heard the door open and there was Death the Kid himself.

“Uh hello..” he said to them, casually.

“Hello Kiddo. So did you have lots of fun yesterday.. I mean you didn’t even come home.” Patty winked at him. “So.. does he have a big giraffe?” she asked him.

He was blushing so hard they had never seen him like this. This was a strange morning.

“UHH I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!” he said as his eyes widened in surprise over them coming close to figuring what happened.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. He vaguely remembered, It seemed like it was forever ago that he was in the same bed as Black*Star. He woke up cuddling Black*Star and seek his warmth. Now just that would be weird as fuck in the first place but the fact they were both naked made it clear as to what happened between them last night. Death the Kid most certainly did not scream but he did squeal and fall on his ass on the floor. 

Black*Star woke up confused to what just happened with a blinding hangover. 

“Kid?? Is that you?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes. “Why are you on the floor? Why am I naked? What the hell happened?” 

After a moment of silence. The realization hit him hard. They had fucked. 

“Oh um uh thanks for showing me a good time……” Kid said weakly.

Kid had morals, he was not someone who would normally fuck whoever was near him. He must have been really drunk and stupid to have sex with someone he had just met not too long ago. But he didn’t regret it though. He would admit that.

“Listen um Kid.. this wasn’t what I wanted to happen but I uh don’t regret anything and yeah. Maybe we can hang out some time and get to know each other better and …” he trailed off not really sure what to say since this wasn’t Black*Star’s thing. He never got nervous or blushed like an idiot. Most of the people he knew would say he was godly, especially in bed. There was just something about this guy that put him on edge. Almost everything about his cosplay was just well nerd but not his gold colored eyes and that sweet smile, cute butt uh shit he was getting sidetracked. 

“Yeah I would like that very much. I have to go and check up on Liz and Patty…” He sighed sadly as if he wanted to stay oh wait he did want to.

He couldn’t tell the others about this, it was a private, personal matter. It was his secret. A secret that he wanted to keep around.

“I have a question. Are Liz and Patty. I mean.. are you dating anyone?” He asked quietly.

“What? OH..” Kid stammered, “No no they are just close friends of mine. Almost like sisters. I’m not dating anyone.” He reassured Black*Star.

“Wait aren’t you with Tsubaki?” Kid asked.

 

Black star looked confused, honestly he had just slept with this man, why would he think he was with a girl. “Dude! I’m a god. I don’t cheat and sleep around. Tsubaki and I are just close friends, okay. Sure we dated in the past when I was like 15 but honestly even that was just more like a friendship thing, we just kinda holded hands. Nothing really special or out there. I see her more as a sister.”

Then they both awkwardly got dressed and said goodbye. But they would see each other again soon.

For now, Kid knew that he would see this man again, He wanted to see him and maybe go on a date or just hang out. So they might have fought like idiots but he did bring out something in him, Was it joy? Was it just that he was fun? Was it because he saw a gentler side of him last night. Was he starting to catch some feelings for this new found friend? No not friend something more.

Normally, one would assume this was a one time thing, but as Kid stood in front of Liz and Patty he knew that it would be a more common action, to be with that guy again. He did not want to talk about it with the girls, he was not feeling like his normal self, something inside of him seemed different. Images of Black star crossed his mind and he felt his heart beat faster. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Listen I had a long night. My head hurts and I need sleep. Patty whatever you did or know just keep it to yourself, no one wants to hear your gossip.” He said tiredly as he went to go find some aspirin.

“Yeah Patty. Let’s just never speak of this okay?” Liz asked. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever.” She rolled her eyes. There was no way these pictures weren’t going up online. She worked to damn hard to get all this shit.  
She silently went to her room to go to cuddle with Mr. Giraffe and take a well deserved nap.

“Um hi.” a timid voice said from behind.

Liz turned her head as she heard the familiar calming voice of Tsubaki. She has finally woken up and wow wasn’t she a sight. Her hair was down and messy from her usual ponytail. She was wearing a long sleeping shirt (that she borrowed from Liz) and yup that was it.

“Uhhh you could of borrowed some pants.” She said as she slowly looked away from the girl’s legs and blushed deeply.

“Oh sorry I just found this shirt on the ground and I didn’t want to invade your privacy for searching for something else.” she meekly said while also blushing.

“Well it’s fine. I’m going to go find you some clothes. I’ll be right back!” Liz said as she ran into her room. 

Kid was still in the bathroom searching through the medicine cabinet. He had finally found some medicine that could help his hangover. He quickly dropped 2 tablets into his hand and noticed that there were no plastic cups in the bathroom. Seems like I have to go to the kitchen for some water. He thought silently to himself. He closed the medicine cabinet, and looked at himself in the mirror. What had his life come to. Am I in love? What is love?

Tsubaki stood there quietly and awkwardly until she saw Death the Kid come out from the bathroom looking so disheveled.

“Tsubaki? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Oh I spent the night here with … Liz and I hope you don’t mind the intrusion.” she mumbled.

“I’m okay with it. I don’t mind at all. Actually Black*Star was getting worried about you but don’t worry I told him that you were probably fine. I mean -”

“You were with Black*Star?” she asked confused. 

Shit, he messed up, “Uh yes.”

“Oh I see.” she smiled at him. “Listen, Black*Star may seem like a hard person to get along with but he will always have your back when it matters. I don’t know exactly what happened between you two but there seems to be something a little bit more alive about you. Even if you look well um.... not that I look any better. Anyways, I just have never seen Black*Star that happy with anyone else before. You seem to bring out something else in him. You see I may have been very drunk last night, but I don’t forget the things that matter.” she said as she thought about Liz and blushed a little bit.

“Thank you so much Tsubaki. I needed to hear that. Now if you excuse me I need to go sleep.” he went into his room.

“Hey here I found you some clothes that will fit.” Liz said as she handed her them.

“Listen Liz, I am sorry for being a bother. I really did have a great time with you and I wish we could do it again. I mean sober and like a date.” Tsubaki said quietly.

“But it’s okay if you don’t. Actually I think i’m going to get dressed and changed. Um bye and Thank yo-” she stopped with she felt Liz kiss her cheek.

“I’d love that.” she smiled at her.

…

 

“Soul! I can’t believe you ruined by cosplay. I mean did you really need to rip my jacket and skirt!”

“Hey that’s not my fault and you started it. I mean you practically ripped my clothes off!”

“I was drunk!” Maka defended.

“So was I!”

“..I’m sorry. I ruined your cosplay. It was so much work and a lot of money went into that. I-”

“Hey hey. Maka it’s okay. We had fun and that’s all that matters.” he hugged her and she smiled.

“You know, Maka. Cosplaying is actually kinda cool. I can’t wait for next year.” he pulled away and gave her a big sharp toothy grin.

“Really?”

“You bet.”


End file.
